Of Other Kinds
by cecil13
Summary: Aura Anwen meets Dawn Summers. WON'T BE UPDATED FOR AWHILE! 3 WEEKS, MAYBE MORE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**OF OTHER KINDS**

After the First was destroyed, Sunnydale's defenders headed across America. Buffy, Andrew, and Dawn headed to Rome, while Giles moved to London, and Willow went to travel the world. The Slayerettes went down there own road. But Xander decided to travel the USA,and decided to hold a Scooby reunion in a little twon called Roswell, New Mexico...

* * *

I am Aura Anwen. I live in Roswell, and have met many people in my life time. One of my favorites was a certain person by the name of Xander Harris. He came in to Roswell during the summer, and stuck out a bit with his pirate patch. The first time I saw him was at the Crashdown. I was waiting to talk to Liz, since I had to pass on the message for Max.

Max is nice enough, sure, but he's very busy, and somehow, I'm not, so me being the one without a life, I get to be messenger girl. The very special messenger girl who can sense emotions, and read hidden thoughts. That's not important enough for them though. And I really didn't feel like having to do weird out of the ordinary stuff, seeing that would only make my weirdness at school weirder.

I was drinking a milkshake when Xander walked in. He caught my attention immediately, for several reasons. He was a major case of grief, and had a pirate patch. And he was sort of cute in a weird way. My eyes followed him for awhile, until Liz came by.

"You okay?" she said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to tell you that max won't be able to come tonight, because he has other things to do. He'll be at the site if you want catch up with him." I said quickly. "And can I have another milkshake, please?"

"I guess so. What's happening?"

"Isabel saw something, and they want to check it out. That's all I got. They sent me off before I could get anything else."

"Hm. What's your interest in the new guy?"

"He has a pirate patch. Does that not bring about oddness?"

She gave a little laugh. "Your milkshake will be out in a bit. And your helping cleanup tonight since you didn't pay."

I sighed. "Doesn't messenger girl get free food?" She had already walked off before she could answer though. "So unappreciated." I stared into the bottom of the cup, stirring the little bit that was left. When suddenly a man came up behind me.

"Mind if I sit here?" He was the one that wore a pirate patch, but his eye that I could see was definitely attractive. It was a deep brown, and seemed to have the light of a dead star in it.

"Sure." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I realized that I was staring at the patch. I quickly turned away, and saw that Liz was coming with a super big milkshake.

"You are cleaning tonight. I gave you extra." she said, handing it to me.

"Thanks Liz!" I said sweetly.

"Welcome." Then she turned to the man a seat down from me, the one with the patch, and started to tend to him.

I began on my milkshake, trying to forget that I had to clean. Then I spaced out, and accidentally began reading thoughts. Max said it wasn't nice, but it was my gift, and gifts shouldn't remain unused. Its bad manners. My head was suddenly overtaken with all the thoughts of others. I tuned the others out, and focused on the patched man. I found out that his name was Xander, and he had just lost someone that he had loved greatly. He also grew up in a world of the paranormal, and that's all I got. Liz had come by, and she _accidentally_ spilt a glass of water on my lap.

"Liz. What was I doing?" I said, with a puppy dog look.

"You know what you were doing, and I might tell Max." she said strictly.

"Please, I won't do it again."

"You better not, Aura, or you'll find yourself at Sheriff's house instead of here."

I groaned. The Sheriff's house was so boring, and all I was allowed to do there was read. I'd much rather be here, even if it did require cleaning. I was only 15, and wasn't exactly trusted by myself, and wasn't as powerful as I needed to be to go out by myself, with the Skins and all.

"I'll be good, I promise." The rest of the night went without any events. It was a boring night in Roswell, and I wanted desperately to go to the site. Though Liz made sure I wouldn't have time, by putting me to work bussing, and cleaning for the last hour we were open, and then there was more cleaning. I was very excited, not.

I just got done as Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess walked through the door. Liz and I were the only ones in the place, until they arrived. Max gave me a warning glare before I tried anything. I rolled my eyes, and went to gather my bag, which was loaded full of homework, which was all done.

"Aura, go outside, and don't try anything, we need to talk." He indicated the 5 of them.

"I'm going." I said pathetically. I pushed the door open, and sat down against the side of the restaurant. I was so bored, but couldn't read anyone right now. It was very unfair. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise in the nearby alley. Since I was very curious, I had to go see what it was. I stood up and walked to the corner, and was suddenly tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw a deformed face. Panicking, I quickly put my hand out, and tried to do the force field thing, but my powers hadn't matured to that level yet. I tried to scream, but my voice had disappeared. I was dead pretty soon.

But someone came around the corner, and hit it in the back. it disappeared into dust, and the person helped me up. Once I could see clearly, I saw that it was a girl with blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" she said. Her voice was firm, as if she had been tired for a long time.

"Yeah. Thanks." I glanced in the window of the Crash Down, and saw that the 5 were no where in sight. They must have been in the room where the employees take their breaks.

I turned back to the girl. She was still there, but was examining me as if I were a wild animal. "What was that thing?"

"I can't answer that," she said strictly, as if warning me not to ask again.

"Okay. Don't have to tell everything."

"Have you seen anyone with a patch on his eye around town lately?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No. And if I did, I couldn't show you, because if I move from this spot, I'm in major trouble. Sorry I can't help."

She nodded and said," Are you okay here now?"

"As long as those things don't come, yeah. I'm good."

"They won't. I'm here now." she said as she headed off into the night.

As soon as she left, Max burst through the door. "Aura, are you okay?"

"yeah. There was this thing though, that tried to attack me. And I tried to make a force field thingy, but it didn't work, and I was almost killed. Thanks for saving me."

He glared at me. "You can come in. We're done." I don't think he believed me about the thing somehow.

* * *

So, what do you think? My first piece of Roswell fan fiction, since it's become my new obsession. Please Review! 


End file.
